Jitters
by mistycaribbeanflowers
Summary: Misty Waterflower is getting married today and she is positive that everything is going to blow up in her face. Will she become a runaway bride or will she get it together for the sake of her groom who is already waiting for her at the end of the alter? A "Family" prompt for Pokeshipping Week! One-shot.


**Hello everyone!**

 **I know I'm late (as you will come to find that I suffer from chronic horrible lateness), seeing as the "Family" day prompt has passed for Pokeshipping Week, but I was super inspired and decided to go for it anyways. I still haven't decided if I'll try for another, but I'm super fickle, so that might possibly change. Please feel free to review afterwards if you'd like :)**

 **Hope y'all enjoy!**

* * *

 _Inhale._

 _"Oh Arceus..."_

 _Exhale_.

The young woman gripped the table of the vanity, trying to gain her bearings.

 _"If I just keep taking deep breaths, I'll be okay."_

 _Inhale._

That's what her grandmother, bless her soul, always told her to do when she was angry. So there was no reason it wouldn't work perfectly for nerves, right?

 _"I can do this. I can DO THIS."_

She could do this. And she would.

 _Exhale_

 _"It's all mind over matter, Misty. You've done hard things before, hell; you've helped save the world a few times! You can DO THIS."_ She stood up straight, rigid and ready to go.

 _"I..."_

And then...

Like a Sucker Punch to the gut, her nagging self-doubt reared its ugly head.

 _Inhale_.

 _"What if I trip and fall?"_ Sure, she had gained some more grace and feminine ability as she matured into adulthood, but anything could happen when you mixed tomboys and heels.

Not to mention, Dawn and Serena made sure to get her nothing short of the perfect shoe; to them that was anything over five inches.

 _Exhale_. Her breathing was shallow.

 _"Oh Mew, what if he decides he doesn't want this anymore? That he doesn't want ME anymore?"_

Her eyes shut tightly. Of all of her doubts, that one hurt the most. She was trying her hardest to force down the tears that threatened to spill out. Daisy, Violet and Lily would kill her if she messed up her makeup.

 _Inhale._

 _"No. No no no no."_

She felt nauseous. If she didn't hurl, it would be a miracle.

 _"I-I...don't think I can do this."_

Her knees buckled.

 _Exhale._

Misty dropped into the chair she had been standing near. She looked at herself in the large mirror in front of her. Her lovely alabaster skin was reduced to a clammy, ghostly pale. Her cheeks and neck were splotched bright red like hideous sunburn. And goodness, she felt so _mois_ t. Why did it feel like she had just run a marathon?

Misty remembered her breathing and closed her eyes. Within a few minutes, she recovered physically from her hysteric episode. But the internal damage was had been done.

She, Misty Waterflower, was about to get married and she was terrified that anything and everything would go wrong.

She was so caught up in her thoughts that she missed the sound of heels clacking against the tiled floor.

"Misty, dear, it looks like everything is just about ready for you, honey..." Misty jumped, startled by the intrusion. Delia Ketchum glided into the room, with her normally cheerful disposition. No one was more excited for this day than she. But with one look at the beautiful bride-to-be, the older woman's serene smile began to fade. She immediately rushed to her side.

"Misty, are you okay, honey? What's the matter?" She pulled the young woman to face her.

"Oh yeah, Mrs. Ketchum, I'm fine, see?" The red head quickly brought a smile to her face. All she had to do was fake it and she was home free. Misty could (sort of) handle this by herself. The last thing she wanted to do was worry anyone into thinking she was going to run away. She didn't even want to think about the kind of headlines that would make. Not to mention, the ginormous fit that the League would throw at the negative press.

But, unfortunately for her, Delia was no fool. Her warm brown eyes fixed Misty with a hard stare.

"Misty, I'm not leaving until you tell me what it is, sweetie." So that's where Ash got that horrible stubborn streak.

Misty looked into the older woman's eyes. Her golden brown eyes, though they were boring into her soul, were filled with so much warmth and love. They compelled her to share what was on her mind, whether she wanted to or not. Over the years, Misty and Delia had grown very close. The two didn't need an occasion to meet up and spend time together. Misty was no stranger to confiding in Delia, who was honored to have such a level of trust with the young gym leader. She just hoped Delia wouldn't feel any differently towards her after this.

Misty took a deep breath.

"I'm...scared." Delia was completely still. Her expression didn't seem to show any reaction to what was just said. Misty took it as her sign to continue.

"I just," She looked away from Delia, "I've always dreamed about this happening. My wedding day, being the beautiful bride and marrying the love of my life. But, I feel like it's almost too good to be true." Misty pulled away from Delia and stood up, pulling her skirt along with her. She couldn't stand being this close to the woman, not after what she was getting ready to say.

"I just think that I'll get to that alter and something will change. Something will make him leave. That we'll realize we aren't cut out for it, for married life! Or family life!" Misty wrapped her arms around herself. She hadn't felt this helpless in years.

"What do I know about what it takes to have a marriage, much less a good one? My parents weren't even there for my sisters and I. I could be a horrible wife and mother and things will end badly for us. That-..."

"Misty, stop!" The bride's ramblings were cut off. Delia walked right over to her and grabbed her hands.

"Sweetheart, the first thing I want you to know is that wedding jitters are completely normal." Misty looked at the woman in disbelief. Delia Ketchum always seemed so confident and sure of herself. The woman didn't have a nervous bone in her body!

"Hell, I was shaking like a leaf when I was marrying Ash's father!" Delia shook her head fondly at the memory. "But, honey, I understand it. You are smart, independent and so strong. Marriage is an enormous step and for a such a special young woman like you, it probably feels like torture."

"But Misty, you have to be confident in the love that you share with him. Do you love Ash with all of your heart, honey?" Misty's head whipped up.

"Of course! I love Ash. I've loved Ash since I was 10. I love him so much, that I hate myself for even _feeling_ like this."

Delia put her hands on the young woman's shoulders. "Focus on Ash, the love that you have for him and that's all that will matter, Misty. Never mind the people here and what they will think. This is about you and Ash becoming one. Becoming a family." Delia pulled the young woman into a strong hug.

"Ash didn't have that traditional upbringing either, you know? Without his father, he didn't really have a male figure to look up to. He's just as unsure as you are. But you'll both figure it out together and create your own definition." Misty pulled out of the hug. She wanted to kick herself.

How did she completely neglect to think about Ash and everything he'd been through? Even more, about how important today was for them? He was just as clueless as she was, but he wasn't hiding in the back, freaking out over it. He was standing in front of hundreds of people, waiting for her. Doubts and insecurities had never stopped them before, so why would it now? As long as they had each other, there would be nothing they couldn't handle.

Misty closed her eyes.

 _Inhale._

She loved Ash Ketchum. And he loved her back.

 _Exhale_

Today, within a few moments, she was going to walk down the aisle.

 _Inhale_

And she was going to get married and become Mrs. Ash Ketchum.

 _Exhale_

But the best part of this whole ordeal was the fact that she was going to have a new family. And it wouldn't be only with Ash. Delia would be there too. And that made Misty even more excited.

She walked to the mirror and smoothed down her the massive skirt of her gown. The older woman couldn't help but admire her new daughter.

Her hair was pulled into an elaborate updo, a few stray curls, framing her face. A simple shadow and liner enhanced her bright sea colored eyes; a beauty like hers was natural and too much makeup would ruin the effect. Her lips had a rosy tint, making her smile even more captivating. But it was the dress that pulled it all together. It was strapless and the bodice was adorned with tiny crystals. It hugged just the right amount of Misty's figure. The skirt was wide, like a ball gown and fanned out all around her.

She was absolutely stunning.

Delia handed Misty the bouquet of blue roses and pulled veil over her face. She knew her son would be speechless the moment he saw his bride.

Misty was ready.

She could and would do this.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading guys!**


End file.
